Clive Harris
----'Clive Harris '''is the main antagonist of Hunters' Crossing. He is a deranged hermit who is hellbent on winning the Hunter of the Year Awards and resorts to playing mind games with Hank Williams in an effort to sabotage his chances of winning. '''Biography' Family History Clive mentions his grandfather, Pat Harris Jr., when he is first introduced. The man was a great hunting legend and owned a good deal of land in the woods where Clive now resides. He is driven by his family pride more than anything to win the Hunter of the Year Awards and to claim back his land. Land War with Willis Clive first entered his war over Willis' land when he told Hank that the property that Willis owned was actually his passed onto him in his grandfather's will. He continue to use this as a point of aggression towards Hank and Willis. Willis hires an assassin, The Exterminator, to get rid of Clive and stop him from harassing Hank about the property, but Clive manages to shoot The Exterminator in the head, eventually killing him. Eventually it is revealed that Willis did know Clive's grandfather and "hung the son of a bitch". Whether Willis wrongfully took Pat Harris Jr's land or gained it through legal means is left unclear. Competing for Hunter of the Year Clive is revealed to be competing for Hunter of the Year when he first runs into Hank down by the river. Hank intended to set some bear traps for Willis Hampton but ended up being shot at and chased away by Clive when he got too close. Clive later learns that Hank is also competing for Hunter of the Year when he catches Hank and Trevor Farleys off guard in the woods. As a ploy to get more kills than them, he sends them off with false directions towards the promise of good hunting grounds and finding Bigfoot. It is only when Hank and Trevor become lost do they discover that it must have been a trick. They declare war on Clive and ask for Willis' help in winning. Willis is initially reluctant but when his hired gun, The Exterminator, is killed by Clive, he vows that Clive is "gonna eat some creamy corn-filled shit". He trains Hank and Trevor briefly before they are kidnapped by Clive and begin to be buried alive. Willis and Samantha Burd search for Hank and Trevor and find them at the bottom of a hole slowly being filled by Clive, maniacally laughing. He begins to make a dramatic speech to Willis but is cut off quickly when Samantha grabs Willis' gun and shoots Clive in the legs, rendering him helpless. Willis and Samantha try to desperately hang Clive in the same manner that Willis hung Pat Harris Jr, but they find a good deal of trouble in getting the rope around a tree branch. Halfway through, they discover that Clive has bled to death from Samantha's gunshots. Skills and Weapons * Mental Instability: '''Clive's biggest strength is his sheer madness and fervor to win whatever conflict he is in. He lacks a sense of compassion or empathy and acts immediately in a situation. This oftentimes catches his opponent off guard and gives him the upper hand. * '''Handgun: '''Despite being a hunter, the only gun Clive ever uses is a handgun pistol. Whether or not this is his weapon of choice or his only available weapon, he has proven on multiple occasions to be crafty with it. * '''Stealth: '''Due to Clive being a hermit, he has adapted a series of techniques to be relatively undetected in the woods. This allows him to sneak up on Hank, Trevor, and The Exterminator multiple times. '''Appearances * Clive first appears in ''Hunters' Crossing'', serving as the main antagonist to Hank, Trevor, and Willis. Character History * In the original short film, Clive was played by director Zach Zeman in dual roles alongside Hank Williams. Trivia * Clive's appearance and demeanor is loosely based on Seth from the Rockstar Game Red Dead Redemption. * Ryan Sliwinski was extremely physically dedicated to his role and ate leaves, drank river water and mud, and slept in dirt without being asked to. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Hunters' Crossing